Just Come Over
by rainbow-stained
Summary: Terezi and Karkat have some fun. Rated M for lemony goodness and swearing. Humanstuck.


Edited for formatting. Yep.

* * *

Message From: Karkat Vantas To: Terezi Pyrope Time: 9:46 PM TEREZI. GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE.

Message From: Terezi Pyrope To: Karkat Vantas Time: 9:47 PM 1'LL B3 R1GHT OV3R :]

Terezi walked down the street quickly to Karkat's house, grinning slightly. She arrived and walked right in when she got there, knowing it would be unlocked. She closed the door behind her, giving Karkat a grin that was both annoying and seductive. She walked up to him, her sneakered feet barely making any noise on the smooth, polished tile of the kitchenette.

He licked his lips ever so slightly, his eyes skimming down her fully clothed figure. She truly was beautiful and sexy, what with her hourglass shape and long legs. He reached out and grasped her hips, bringing her closer until her chest was pressed against his. She grinned at him.

"So, you want me...?" she murmured sensually, reaching foreward and gently nibbling on his earlobe.

"Fuck yes..." he muttered, goosebumps prickling along his fair skin. She smirked and pulled back, licking her lips slowly with her long, pierced tongue.

"I guess the feeling is mutual then..." she said, connecting their lips. He kissed her back eagerly, a hint of pink along his cheeks as she started to push him back towards the wall. Their lips parted, tongues slid in and out of mouths and she pinned him against the wall. She sucked his lower lip between her teeth and started nibbling gently. He groaned softly, the pinkness on his cheeks darkening slightly. She grinned, continuing to nibble his lower lip as her hands snaked under his shirt, running up his chest. His muscles were small and pretty much undefined, but they were still there, and she caressed them as she kissed him heatedly. Goosebumps prickled along Karkat's skin again and he groaned as her fingers gently latched onto his nipples. She broke the kiss, moving down and gently nipping at his neck before moving her hands and tugging his shirt off.

His cheeks were a soft red now, an he shifted awkwardly as she latched onto his neck, sucking and nibbling. He moaned softly, tilting his head back to give her better access. His hands started to slowly move under her shirt, and she sucked harder as his fingers started to slip under her bra. She fought not to moan as his hands gripped her breasts, but a sensual moan escaped from her lips as he gripped and squeezed them. She sucked and bit his neck harder as he fondled her breasts, a slight pink tinge appearing on her own visage. He pinched her nipples between calloused fingers, and she couldn't help but make a noise that was a cross between an excited squeal and a moan. She detatched from his neck and he slowly undid her shirt, undoing the buttons one at a time. She impatiently reached up and yanked the buttons open on her shirt, dropping it to the floor and revealing her plump breasts held in place by a teal bra with candy red trim. Karkat leaned down and placed a soft kiss to the swell of cleavage above her breasts, them reached behind her, fumbling with the clasp of her bra. He wrestled with it for a good couple of minutes before swearing under his breath and ripping off the piece of negligeé, promising to buy her a new one. She let out a high-pitched giggle and shifted slighty as her large breasts were fully reveiled. He blinked a few times before leaning down and kissing along the upward swell of breast before taking an erect nipple into his mouth and sucking gently. She gasped softly, eyes widening and back arching slightly as he sucked, his other hand latching onto the other nipple and fondling. He started off being gentle, her hands moving around and knotting in his soft black hair, but as her moans grew louder and more aroused, he couldn't help but grow rougher. He bit along her nipple and tugged at the one between between his fingers. She moaned loudly, very aroused by now.

"Karkat..." she moaned sensually, an the sound of his name made fresh goosebumps appear along his skin. He detatched from her breasts, hands dipping below the top of her pants and pulling them down. They hit the floor ad she kicked them off.

"Shouldn't we... Move to your bedroom?" she asked, panting slightly. He nodded and scooped her up bridal style, carrying her quickly to his bedroom. He laid her down gently on the bed, standing in front of her. She sat up and tugged his jeans down, cupping his manhood through his boxers. He moaned through gritted teeth as she jerked his dick through his boxers, resisting the urge to buck his hips. His cock hardened as she slipped a hand into his boxers, willowy fingers curling around his length and pumping slowly. He groaned, trying not to buck his hips. She let out a giggle as she went at an agonizingly slow pace.

"You're bigger than I would've guessed..." she laughed, pressing the pad of her index finger to his slit, which was dripping with precum. He moaned at this, thrusting into her hand.

"Whatever..." he moaned, cheeks slightly red. She laughed again and tugged his boxers down. She scooted foreward and put her lips to the head of his cock. He moaned, hands knotting in her hair and urging her to take more into her mouth. She pressed her tongue against the leaking slit of his head, lapping up the salty precum. She slowly moved her head foreward, taking his entire cock in her mouth. He moaned and gasped as she did this, pulling her hair gently. She moaned around his dick before starting to move back and forth around it, sucking and running her tongue up and down the sides. He groaned as she did, trying to keep himself from thrusting into her mouth. She sucked on his cock for a minute before pulling off, licking her lips and grinning.

His cheeks were light red as he put his hands on her sides, dipping his fingers below the elastic on her teal panties. His fingers roamed down to her wetness, and she groaned as he ran a finger across her slit. She started moaning and squirming below him as he slid a finger into her, starting to pump it on and out slowly.

"Fuuuuck...!" she moaned, writhing as the first finger was joined by a second. Both fingers were sliding in and out of her pussy roughly now and he slipped a third digit into her. She was panting and moaning loudly beneath him now, begging him for more. His other hand moved down and his fingers latched onto her clit. She gasped loudly, arching her back up and squirming more roughly. The muscles in her pussy began to clench around his fingers, signifying that she was on the brink of climaxing. He quickly moved his fingers out of her, pulled her panties down and replaced his fingers with his mouth, lapping and sucking roughly at her dripping slit. She gasped loudly and almost crushed his head with her thighs, but he continued to lap at her flower. He started sliding his tongue in and out of her, fucking her with his tongue. Her moans and gasps grew louder.

"Karkat-" she moaned lewdly, "I'm gonna-" she was cut off by a gasp as she climaxed, coating his tongue in her juices. He pulled back and straightened up. She took in a shaky breath and propped herself on her elbows. She reached foreward and grabbed his cock, guiding him towards her. He gently pushed her down, cheeks red as he took her thighs, spreading her legs. He pulled her foreward, starting to gently enter her. She moaned softly, eyes closing.

He moved fully into her, moaning, cheeks red. He pulled out of her, and snapped his hips foreward, thrusting back in roughly. She arched her back, moaning loudly as he started thrusting in and out of her roughly. He sped up as he continued to thrust, his moans mixing with hers. Her legs wrapped around his hips, allowing him deeper in. She almost screamed in ecstasy as he started hammering her g-spot, explosions flaring in the normal blackness behind her eyes. He reached forewards, grabbing her breasts and bringing her down on his cock as he thrusted foreward. She could feel herself quickly approaching her climax as she moaned and gasped in ecstasy. Her hands clutched the bedsheets tightly, almost ripping them.

"Karkat!" she moaned, "I'm gonna cum!" she gasped desperately, arching her back.

"Me too-" he managed as he moaned in pleasure. He squeezed her breasts roughly as he continued to thrust into her. She moaned especially loudly and her inner walls clutching and squeezing his cock as she climaxed, tearing the bedsheets. He moaned with her, climaxing and emptying into her raw passage. He gave gentle thrusts, helping them to ride out their orgasms. She moaned softly as he pulled out, the excess cum sliding out of her. He flopped down next to her, slightly fatigued. She relaxed against the mattress, yawning softly.

"I love you..." She mumbled, curling up to him.

"I love you too..." he mumbled, falling asleep next to her.

* * *

- I apologize for shit beginning/ending. Feedback is appreciated 3


End file.
